


Pinky Promise

by MarzNStarz



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Captive Iceland, Dark, F/M, Gore, Romance, Yandere, Yandere Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5340983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarzNStarz/pseuds/MarzNStarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Emil were once friends. Best friends. You did everything together, went everywhere together. You made a promise. A promise that was never meant to be broken. But it did. After 6 painful years of heart break and suffering you snapped. But even if he where no longer with you, you still loved him with all your heart even when he broke it. </p>
<p>"I will find him...And we will be together forever~"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinky Promise

_“(Name)!?”_

_A young boy, around the age of 10, with silver hair and violet eyes, called out as his eyes scanned through the thick forest in search of his friend. Only a small amount of light was able to peer through the leaves making the quest to find his lost friend harder._

_“(Name), where are you!?” He called once again. He continued on deeper and deeper into the forest until a thought came into his head and immediately rushed towards his destination._

_Not too long after reaching his journeys end, he glanced up to see a large tree house that his uncle Berwald had built for him and his friend._

_He heard little whimpers and sniffles making it clear that she was indeed up there. He made his way up the rope latter as careful as possible before stepping foot onto the small patio of the tree house._

_He walked over to the door and opened it revealing a young girl with (h/l) (h/c) and about the same age as the boy as she cried her eyes out._

_She sobbed her heart out in the far corner of the room, her face resting in the palm of her hands and curled into a fetal position._

_The boy slowly made his way over to her._

_“(Name), are you ok?” He asked her with worry filling his voice. She flinched slightly and quickly rubbed her eyes, trying her best to stop the constant flow of salty tears._

_“O-of course I’m ok! I-I’m j-just dandy!” She stuttered not even lifting her head an inch in the boy’s direction._

_He sat down next to her in the same position and stared at his feet as she silently sobbed, inching away from him just a bit._

_After a bit of silence between the two the boy spoke quietly, but just loud enough for her to hear._

_“They’re wrong you know…” He said glancing at her through the corner of his eye._

_“I don’t think you’re pathetic nor are you stupid. I think you are a smart and amazing person.” He said as the girl slightly glanced his way._

_The boy took this as a sign and continued on as he tried his best to help calm his friend._

_As he did so, she look at him with large puffy-red (e/c) eyes, a smile creeping up onto her face._

_“…N-not to mention when they called you ugly, t-that wasn’t true either! Not at all! I-I think you are v-very…P-pretty…” He blushed at what he said._

_She giggled at his reaction and smiled brightly at him._

_“W-what’s s-so funny!?!” He said as his face grew redder. She shook her head with that grin still present on her face._

_“It’s nothing…Thanks that really cheered me up~” She said. He looked at her and a small smile appeared on his face._

_“It’s no problem, you’re my best friend. I’d do anything to make you feel better no matter what.” He said. The girl smiled in gratitude before falling once more, making the boy overflow with worry once more._

_“What’s wrong?”_

_“W-well I was just thinking…You are really a great friend but... But what would happen if one day we stopped being friends all together…?” I stared at her._

_“What are you talking about!?” I said just a bit too loud. She simply shrugged her shoulders._

_“I’m just saying that-“_

_“That will never happened!” She looked at me with wide eyes._

_“No matter what happens I promise will always be your friend, and I also promise that I will always be there for you when you need me most.”  
The girl stared at him for what seemed like any eternity, tears began to prickle in her eyes once more, but this time from happiness. _

_“D-do you really mean?” He nodded smiling, causing her to smile back at him._

_"Do you pinky promise?" She out stretched her pinky to him, he doing the same as their pinkies intertwined together._

_“I, Emil Steilsson, pinky promise to you (Name)(L. Name) that I will always be your friend forever.”_

_“And I, (Name)(L. Name), pinky promise to you too, Emil~”_

~~~

It has been 6 years…

6 whole years since that day…

Since the day we made our promise…

We were the best of friends then...

Laughing and having a good time...

Until one day that promise broke...

But I never stopped loving you...

I haven't stopped...

And I never will...


End file.
